


one new message

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Luka and Adrien don't know each other, M/M, also mild language as well, alternate universe in which there are no superpowers, because gabriel agreste, characters might be added as I go, coz that's risky kids ok, i'll add tags as i go, mild homophobia, rated for texting a total stranger, there will probably be some non texting writing in here too, this is a chat fic made up of text messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: [one new message]CLICK TO OPEN[received]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with anotherrrr fic (okay I promise I'll finish Think Fast asap) but this time it's a little different! As you probably guessed from the tags, this one is a chat fic mostly made up of text messages. There will be some non texting parts later tho. Is it Lukadrien? Yes. Am I an absolute loser? Most definitely xD
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy chapter one, and feel free to let me know what you think! :D  
> (Edit: Luka is now in bold as well as italics to make stuff more obvious ;P)

Chapter One 

* * *

Adrien 

**_Luka_ **

* * *

January 1st

 

**_(00:03) hey. It's the guitar guy from the concert. Just wanted to check that you got home safe and all_ **

****

**_(00:05) I thought maybe we could meet sometime soon, if you want? :)_ **

(00:10) I have no idea who this is :)

 

**_(00:12) come on. You weren't that drunk, were you?_ **

****

(00:13) I think you've got the wrong number. I wasn't at a concert

 

**_(00:15) wait, you're not Chloé?_ **

(00:15) nope.

 

**_(00:16) oh my god im so sorry. And sorry if I woke you up_ **

 

(00:18) no big deal, it happens :)

~

**_(00:34) hey Chloé. It's the guitar dude from last night. I was wondering if you wanna meet up soon?_ **

(00:36) still me.

 

**_(00:39) whhhhat? That's crazy, I totally dialled the right number this time!!_ **

****

**_(00:40) sorry. I'll let u sleep now_ **

~

**_(02:03) hi, u still awake?_ **

(02:09) who is this?

 

**_(02:10) the same guy from before. Sorry to text you again, it's just... i think she gave me the wrong number on purpose. I definitely dialled the right number_ **

 

(02:14) Oh, I'm sorry, that sucks. 

**_(02:16) yeah. She seemed really nice, yknow?_ **

(02:20) yeah. 

 

**_(02:22) sorry. I'm going now_ **

~

**_(05:47) u still awake?_ **

(05:54) Whp thw heck is this? And why sre u textinf me ar five am? Is till have five.mintes til my alarm goes off Nd I wanna slepp 

 

**_(05:57) ohhh man I'm so sorry. It's me from before. Sorry. I'll go_ **

(06:10) wait, wait. It's okay. So... should i be adding your number as a contact or something?

 

**_(06:11) really?!?! You'd really do that?_ **

(06:15) if you're going to keep texting me at ungodly hours, I suppose it would save me from having to ask who you are each time

 

**( _06:16) Awesome!_**

****

**_(06:23) wait... was that a pointed way of saying I should stop texting you?_ **

****

**_(06:36) ok. Got it. sorry for waking u up and everything_ **

~

(14:02) no, it's fine, you can text if you want. Sorry I didn't reply, I had a shift

 

**_(14:03) a shift? Where?_ **

 

(14:18) I work at a bakery. 

 

**_(14:19) where?_ **

 

(14:25) Paris.

 

**_(14:26) where in paris?_ **

 

(14:28) HOW COME YOU ALWAYS REPLY SO FAST???

 

**_(14:29) If I don't, my phone plays Space Unicorn for an hour._ **

 

(14:32) Oh. Um.. why?

 

**_(14:33) I set it by accident and can't change it now_ **

(14:36) wow, that's stupid

 

**_(14:37) shut up._ **

 

(14:39) can't you turn the volume off?

**_(14:41) I have no idea how to do that. My phone doesn't like me :(_ **

~

**_(20:22) can I ask you something?_ **

(20:25) do I have a choice?

 

**_(20:27) did u add me as a contact?_ **

 

(20:30) yes

 

**_(20:32) what's my name?_ **

 

(20:33) I don't know, you never told me

 

**_(20:34) no I mean in ur phone contacts what's my name_ **

****

(20:39) oh. "That guitar dude from last night".

 

**_(20:40) what?!?! That sucks. That is not cool_ **

****

(20:47) Well, what do you want me to put as your name? What is your name?

~

(22:20) sorry, was that weird?

 

**_(22:22) a bit._ **

 

(22:25) Sorry. I dont usually text people I don't know. Idk what the etiquette is here

 

**_(22:27) haha it's fine. I just wasn't sure if I should disclose any information at all because you're a total stranger_ **

(22:30) and who started this conversation again?

 

**_(22:34) ...me. heh. Okay, maybe we should get to know each other?_ **

****

(22:40) maybe we should

**_(22:42) okay_ **

(22:48) Okay.

~

(23:21) doesn't the random playing of space unicorn like... annoy you? Or wake your family up or smth?

 

**_(23:25) I live with my sis, and she's used to it by now. Anyway she's usually at her gf's house nowadays so it doesn't matter_ **

****

**_(23:28) it annoys me tho. One day I'll fix it haha_ **

****

**_(23:30) why do u ask?_ **

 

(23:34) Just wondering

 

**_(23:36) k_ **

~

January 2nd

 

**_(01:59) Luka. My name's Luka._ **

 

(03:05) Luka.

 

**_(03:06) yeah?_ **

(03:09) go to sleep you moron

 

(03:23) I like it.

 

(03:27) Luka, I mean. It's nice.

 

**_(03:34) go to sleep you moron_ **

(03:46) hahaha, very funny. Do I have to tell you my name now?

 

**_(03:48) you don't have to if you don't want to! :)_ **

(03:52) Okay. Thanks, Luka.

 

**_(03:54) It's fine :) Go to sleep._ **

~

(06:17) good morning! 

 

**_(06:30) is it?_ **

 

(07:13) oh. Not a good morning then?

 

**_(07:18) nah, it's good, it just isn't exactly morning_ **

 

(07:20) huh? It's seven a.m. That's morning.

 

**_(07:23) that's way too early. How does that count as morning?? It's like.. night time or smth idk_ **

(07:27) says the person who texted me well before seven a.m. 

 

**_(07:30) HEY that was after I got home from a late concert!!?_ **

(07:34) whose concert?

 

**_(07:37) going back 2 sleep now._ **

(07:39) don't you have school or work or something? 

 

**_(07:41) I don't really go to work. I make music from home. Most of my income is from gigs and the occasional loser buying my songs_ **

****

(07:46) It was your concert?

 

**_(07:47) yep._ **

 

(07:51) Wow, that's impressive. Must impress people.

 

**_(07:53) I don't really care about impressing people._ **

 

(07:59) I'm impressed.

 

**_(08:03) okay, maybe I care a little bit. About impressing certain people. But that's all._ **

(08:10) whatever you say, Luka.

 

(08:18) it impressed that Chloé girl too, tho, right? 

 

**_(08:20) she gave me the wrong number._ **

 

(08:25) it could've been an accident. Either way, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who'll love your music

 

**_(08:29) yeah, whatever. I'm not really into impressing girls. I make music because I love making music, yknow?_ **

(08:36) but you said you care about impressing certain people. What kind of people?

 

**_(08:40) I don't know. People who aren't easily impressed._ **

 

(08:46) I'm not easily impressed. At least, I don't think so. Can I hear your music?

 

**_(08:49) no._ **

 

(08:53) why?

 

**_(08:59) ...maybe._ **

(09:02) Yay!!! :D 

 

**_(09:03) I have to go_ **

****

**_(09:05) goodbye, Mystery Person._ **

 

(09:08) is that my name in your contacts?

 

(09:12) Luka?

 

(09:54) My name's Adrien. 

~

**_(11:18) Adrien._ **

 

(11:26) yeah?

 

**_(11:30) I like it. Adrien, I mean. It's nice._ **

 

(11:34) shut up, Luka.

 

**_(11:34) :D_ **

 

(11:36) >:-(

 

**_(11:37) :D   :D_ **

 

(11:38) >:-(    >:-(

 

**_(11:38) :D!!!!!!!_ **

 

(11:40) :)

 

(11:43) ...did we really just do that?

 

**_(11:44) yes_ **

****

**_(11:45) yes, I believe we did._ **

~

**_(19:56) what's my profile pic on ur phone?_ **

 

(20:04) huh?

**_(20:06) yknow. The picture next to my contact._ **

 

(20:11) oh. Nothing.

 

**_(20:13) NOTHING?!?! Adrien, I am heartbroken and let down._ **

(20:16) No you're not.

 

**_(20:19) :(_ **

 

(20:22) haha. Get over it ;) I'll put a pic there, okay? 

 

**_(20:25) yay!!!! Thank youuuuuu_ **

 

(20:25) ...as soon as I hear your music. 

 

**_(20:28) :O bitch!!!!!!_ **

 

(20:30) rude. 

 

**_(20:32) jk, jk ;D_ **

 

(20:40) hahaha :P going to bed now, k?

 

**_(20:44) isn't it a bit early?_ **

 

(20:49) I have a thing tomorrow.

 

**_(20:50) a thing?_ **

 

(20:52) an early thing.

 

**_(20:54) what kind of early thing??_ **

(20:56) goodnight, Luka.

 

**_(20:59) ??????_ **

****

**_(21:04) helloooooo?_ **

****

**_(21:13) goodnight, Adrien._ **

****

**_(21:16) xxx_ **

~

January 3rd

 

(05:02) "xxx"?

 

**_(05:04) wow, it really is an early thing, huh._ **

(05:06) Luka.

 

**_(05:10) what._ **

 

(05:12) "xxx"?

 

**_(05:15) Let's change the subject._ **

 

(05:18) Luka. Please.

 

**_(05:24) I'm going back to bed. Night!_ **

(05:27) Luka please talk to me. 

 

(05:27) Im not mad or anything 

 

(05:30) just a little bit confused I guess

**_(05:43) I'm really sorry. I didn't think. putting xxx is a kinda autopilot default thing for me I guess_ **

(05:50) oh okay, that's cool

 

(05:53) xxx

 

**_(05:57) ADRIEN!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!!!!!!_ **

 

(05:58) what?? What did I do wrong,,?

 

**_(06:00) FKDKNbdms MBhfjMnzdj. kNJi,3 & #&jakao¤×¤_¡,#* -*('nkek xj,j}JEJDNXNCKO_ **

 

(06:03) Luka? Are you okay?

 

(06:07) Luka?????

 

(06:23) are u okay??

 

(06:49) ?? 

 

**_(06:58) FKDKNnfkjskMnfkoBJkj &gsh £`b@_ **

 

(06:59) what's the matter? Is everything alright 

 

**_(07:00) Adrien._ **

 

(07:02) ??

 

**_(07:14) you broke me_ **

(07:26) oh, I'm very sorry 

**_(07:29) are you?_ **

****

**_(07:32) adrieeeeen?_ **

(07:37) no, not really.

 

**_(07:38) I hate you._ **

 

(07:40) no you don't 

 

**_(07:40) >:-(_ **

 

(07:41) :D 

 

**_(07:43) ha. I'm going back to bed_ **

 

(07:46) okay. Sleep well, Luka.

 

(07:47) xxx ;)

 

**_(07:48) vkdjdjd im ignoring u_ **

~

January 8th 

 

**_(14:00) happy anniversary!!!!!_ **

 

(14:15) ...I think you sent that to the wrong person

 

(14:17) right?

 

**_(14:19) no. It's our anniversary! We've officially known each other for one (1) week_ **

 

(14:21) if you count texting a random stranger as knowing each other, then yes, we have

 

**_(14:23) Adrien you're so savage smh_ **

(14:25) whaaaaat? I was obviously joking, you fool 

 

**_(14:26) hahahahahaha. I'm laughing so hard right now. Lmao._ **

(14:28) waS thAt saRcAsM

 

**_(14:30) how did you guess? But I kinda agree on the 'random strangers' thing. I kinda wanna know more about u_ **

 

(14:35) like what?

 

**_(14:44) Like... I don't know. What is there to know?_ **

 

(14:56) Well... I don't know. I'll think about it.

 

**_(14:59) okay! That's cool dw bout it_ **

~

**_(18:04) did you get me an anniversary gift?_ **

 

(19:12) um no??? Was I supposed to??

 

**_(19:14) it's fine. I got u something tho_ **

 

(19:19) Luka.

 

**_(19:23) yeah?_ **

 

(19:25) is it a cat meme?

 

**_(19:26) WHAT?!,! no of course not._ **

**_(19:34) how did you know that?_ **

~

**_(20:13) do you wanna see it tho?_ **

 

(20:23) I don't even know if I should respond to that

 

**_(20:24) oh I'll take that as a no_ **

 

(20:29) are u joking? Of course I wanna see it

 

**_[image sent]_ **

 

[image received]

 

(20:35) Luka?

 

**_(20:39) mm?_ **

 

(20:40) thanks. 

 

**_(20:41) :)_ **

 

(20:43) I'm gonna get some sleep. See you soon

 

(21:10) when I say "see you" I meant like.. talk later. We don't have to actually see each other. Like, theres no pressure there or anything. I only meant to like talk again soon.

 

**_(21:14) I thought you were going to sleep?_ **

****

**_(21:17) and it's fine, I kinda got that_ **

 

(21:20) you did? Oh, good

 

(21:22) imma actually sleep now :P 

 

**_(21:23) okie dokie! Night, Adrien._ **

(21:24) goodnight Luka

 

**_(21:25) sleep well._ **

 

(21:26) thanks. You too 

 

**_(21:27) :)_ **

~

**_(23:51) u still awake? I wanna show you smth_ **

January 9th

 

**_(00:03) I guess ur not. Don't worry, it can wait :)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with chapter two ;D 
> 
> So I just wanna say a huuuuge thank you to everybody who has read this and commented and left kudos so far - chapter one only went up yesterday and I'm so amazed at the positive response!! :D thank you! ♡
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for taking awhile to post it, I was gonna do it last night or this morning but I got distracted rewatching season one... heh... ;P ah well, here it is! Enjoy :)

Chapter Two 

* * *

Adrien 

_**Luka** _

* * *

 

(06:15) sorry, I was asleep 

 

(06:17) what did you want to show me?

 

**_(06:30) here_ **

 

**_(06:32) click the link ;)_ **

 

(06:50) NO WAY! Is that your music???

 

**_(06:58) yep :) I'm in the back on guitar. You cant really see me haha_ **

 

**_(06:59) you can't really see any of us for that matter. Sorry the video quality sucks_ **

 

**_(07:00) but yeah that's the group. We don't have a name yet and its all p low-key, but it's fun_ **

 

(07:08) that's awesome! I've always wanted to be in a band or smth, but my dad has this thing about our family being soloists. I know it's stupid, but he kinda still controls my life, even after I moved out. 

 

**_(07:10) oh man, that sucks. What do you play?_ **

 

(07:23) Piano. I mean, I've always played a proper piano but I'd love to try an electric keyboard some time tbh 

 

**_(07:26) maybe you can come to practice w us sometime?_ **

 

(07:32) really? I'd like that.

 

(07:35) I have to go, I have a shoot in 10 minutes

 

(07:36) ttyl!

 

_**(07:40) shoot? What dyou mean shoot?** _

 

_**(07:47) ?** _

~

(08:42) oh, don't worry about it. 

 

_**(08:45) ?????????** _

 

(08:48) I meant to say "shift". I had a shift.

 

**_(08:50) oh, ok. That confused me man xD_ **

 

(08:56) hahaha. Wuu2 today?

 

**_(08:57) not a lot. The group has practice at three but until then I'm just chilling, got some grocery shoppin I guess, and then maybe filling out some college application forms idk_ **

 

(09:00) College application forms? 

 

**( _09:03) mm hmm. I dropped out of school when I was 15 for.. various reasons and I'm going to try and get some qualifications of some description_**

 

_**(09:05) because my music isn't really bringing in as much money as i need it to. And it's pretty hard to get a part time job without any qualifications** _

 

(09:09) wow, that sounds kinda tough. But it's great you're trying to get some. That shows real dedication, Luka.

 

**_(09:10) haha, whatever you say, dude_ **

 

(09:14) I'm serious! I'm really impressed 

 

**_(09:15) I thought you weren't easily impressed?_ **

 

(09:17) Ha. Shut up :)

 

(09:19) Do I get to know why you dropped out of school?

 

**_(09:20) nope. You haven't unlocked the Tragic Backstory yet. Sorry adrien ;)_ **

 

(09:24) haha, okay. That's okay.

 

(09:26) :)

~

(09:56) hey, maybe we could do that 'getting to know each other' thing now?

 

_**(09:59) Adrien, are you asking me out on a date? ;)** _

 

(10:00) ugh shut upppp!! You know exactly what I mean xD 

 

_**(10:01) ok, ok. So, should we take turns to ask questions or smth?** _

__

_**(10:02) that sounds good. I'll start.** _

(10:03) hey luka don't I get a say in this?

 

**_(10:05) Do you have a better idea?_ **

 

(10:10) ... proceed.

 

_**(10:12) :) okay. Question one is... idk, I'm bad at this haha. How old r u?** _

(10:15) 19. You?

 

**_(10:17) I think ur supposed to think of a new question. But whatever. I'm 19 too_ **

 

(10:19) really?

 

**_(10:21) no, i was lying to you_ **

 

(10:24) oh. Okay.

 

_**(10:25) ADRIEN I'M JOKING U MORON i wasnt lying** _

 

(10:27) I know. Next question? 

 

_**(10:29) what do you do?** _

 

(10:34) well, let's see... I breathe, blink, my body produces various chemicals that I know nothing about because I never flippin listened in chemistry, 

 

_**(10:35) *dramatic sigh*** _

__

_**(10:36) I mean what do you do like as a job, doofus** _

(10:40) well maybe you should have made that more clear. :) haha I'm kidding :P I work at a bakery,  you alreeeeady knoooow that?

 

_**(10:42) yeah, but what else do you do?  You only have shifts on Mondays and Thursdays and they typically last one to two hours and unless your boss pays you €2000 a shift that isn't enough to live on.** _

(10:45) Luka. Are you STALKING ME???

 

_**(10:47) whaaaaaaaaaat? No. Of course not.** _

__

_**(10:50) it isn't like that xD there's just a lot of... mystery around you and I want to figure you out.** _

(10:53) ...

 

(10:59) sorry luka, you haven't unlocked the Tragic Backstory yet 

 

_**(11:00) UGH** _

(11:04) :)

~

January 15th

_**(01:01) you never answered my question** _

 

(01:12) go to sleep, moron

 

**_(01:15) please?_ **

 

(01:20) sigh. What question?

 

**_(1:20) how do you earn money? Other than bakery work?_ **

(01:23) I inhereted a lot when my mother died.  It's partly why my dad hates me so much. She didn't leave him anything.

 

_**(01:26) shit, adrien, I'm sorry, I didn't..** _

****

**_(01:28) I'm sorry._ **

 

(01:29) it's fine :)

 

**_(01:30) Do u.. wanna talk about it?_ **

 

(01:32) really? 

 

_**(01:34) of course, you can talk to me if u want, it's totally fine** _

 

(01:36) okay.

 

(01:48) She died just after I turned thirteen. She was an actress. Which meant she was away from home a lot, but she was so amazing and understanding about everything. And she made a lot of money, so we were able to live in a big house n stuff.

 

(01:52) my father's business makes a lot of money too, but even so, when my mother left me her money from acting, he was very angry. Obviously I wasn't allowed to access it until my eighteenth birthday, but my dad was kind of controlling and cold towards me since I was a teenager

 

(01:57) I moved out the day I turned eighteen, the second I could claim the inheritance. My father still kind of controls everything I do, but it's better than it was.

 

(02:00) it's why I don't work much. I wish I could, but my dad doesn't want me to do "commoner jobs" or whatever. The Agrestes have always had to be at the top of the social structure, and I hate it.

 

**_(02:05) Holy crap, that sounds awful. I'm so sorry._ **

****

**_(02:08) I know it probably won't make a difference, but if you ever need anything... I'm here._ **

(02:10) thanks, Luka. You'd be surprised how much of a difference it does make. It.. really helps to have a friend.

 

_**(02:11) :)** _

 

**_(02:30) wait... Agreste? I know that name! Isn't there a famous design company under the Agreste name?_ **

__

_**(02:48) Adrien.** _

__

_**(02:53) Adrien Agreste. Oh my god, you're Adrien Agreste.** _

__

_**(02:55) as in, THE Adrien Agreste.** _

 

(03:01) shit.

 

**_(03:11) no no no no no im not going all crazy fanboy on you, don't worry. I mean, you're a famous model, which is cool. But that doesn't change anything, right? It's not like I'm gonna think any differently of you just because of that._ **

 

(03:16) ... really? You're not like, freaking out? I'm kinda used to getting crazy fans chasing me in the street. Which is why I didn't tell you about.. that stuff. Because I don't want people to be friends with me just because I'm a model.

 

**_(03:20) nah, it's not that at all. I mean, I'm freaking out a little bit, but that's only because I've heard so much about you from my sister._ **

__

(03:24) oh?

 

_**(03:26) Yeah. She was in your class at school** _

(03:26) really? What's her name??

 

**_(03:30) Juleka._ **

(03:33) Juleka Couffaine? Juleka Couffaine is your sister???!!?!

 

_**(03:35) yeah! You remember her?** _

(03:37) of course I do! We were actually quite good friends.

 

(03:40) I mean, the whole class were kinda friends together but we did form small groups, I guess. I hung out with Nino, Alya and Marinette mostly, but Alya and Mari also hung out with Juleka and Rose and Mylène and Alix and Alix also hung out with Kim and Max and... yeah, so... all the groups kind of linked up, I guess. 

 

**_(03:46) I recognise all those names! Especially Marinette and Alya and Mylène, they came over a lot._ **

****

**_(03:50) and Rose and Juleka are actually in a relationship now!_ **

 

(03:52) really? That's so cool, I never knew!

 

(03:53) this is so weird, I can't believe it! We knew the same people when we were younger without even knowing each other!

 

**_(03:55) it's totally crazy, right??_ **

 

(03:58) I kinda lost touch with most of my friends from school, but we stay friends on facebook, so there's that, I guess

 

_**(04:00) don't you miss hanging out with people n stuff?** _

 

(04:01) my dad wasn't super happy about me hanging out with people. I only went to a few social gatherings and even then, I wasn't really supposed to.

 

**_(04:03) oh._ **

****

**_(04:13) Adrien, come have coffee with me._ **

 

(04:16) What?? I... I don't know Luka, I don't think my dad would really like that.

 

**_(04:18) Adrien. You don't live with him anymore. You have to stop letting him controlling you._ **

 

(04:19) um, no one asked you? You're just some random guy who accidentally texted me one night. You can't just come into my life and start telling me how to live it! I don't want your opinion, Luka. I dont even know you. Maybe I should just block your number.

 

**_(04:20) yeah, maybe you should!_ **

~

_**(05:22) Adrien, I'm sorry. That was totally not cool.** _

__

_**(05:26) you're right, I shouldn't be telling you how to live your life. That was really uncalled for.** _

__

_**(05:30) I'm sorry. I just want to make you happy.** _

__

_**(05:32) I want to be... I don't know. I want to be your friend.** _

__

_**(05:35) I know it's stupid. We've barely known each other for two weeks, and yet... I just...** _

__

_**(05:46) I think I** _

__

_**(05:48) forget it. I just want you to be happy.** _

__

_**(05:50) I'm so sorry, Adrien.** _

~

(08:20) it's totally fine. I completely overreacted. I'm sorry.

 

(08:23) I really appreciate you Luka. You really..

 

(08:24) you're really...

 

(08:25) hahaha I don't know. I just really... I like you.

 

(08:28) a lot.

 

(08:30) and I know it is completely insane, because, well. Like you said, it's only been two weeks. But I really think I fmcfoewdkdjjdk

 

(08:32) Holy crap ignore that last one I dropped my phone

 

(08:35) sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that, you did nothing wrong.

 

(08:38) and if you still want to, then... yeah, I mean, I'd like to get coffee with you. If you still want to, that is.

 

_**(08:40) really?!?!** _

 

(08:41) yes

 

**_(08:43) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! !! ! !!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!_ **

 

_**(08:48) so ur not mad at me anymore??** _

 

(08:50) haha. No. I'm not mad.

 

_**(08:51) :)** _

 

(08:52) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for that lil bit of angst, you know I can't help it xD but all is good now. LUKADRIEN FOR LIIIIFE! :D so hopefully you liked this chapter! As usual, I'm very appreciative for all your reviews n stuff! Always feel free to shoot me a message or ask, my tumblr is down there in the notes belowwww 
> 
> If you like Voltron, I have a ghost hunting AU called I See Right Through You which you might enjoy, so feel free to check that out! I also have a loooooad of Miraculous AUs which all update kinda regularly but kinda not.. hehehehe... :P my main work is the Think Fast series, which is a very angsty miraculous fic. Heh. So yeah, feel free to check out my other stuff if ya want!! Thanks soooo much for reading this, and for all your support!!!!!!!!! Y'all are amazing honestly ;D 
> 
> Have an amazing day or night and see you next chapter!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? New characters in the tags?^^ *eyes emoji* 
> 
> Really tho, I wanted to add some new characters to spice this up a bit, but I'm not 100% sure about the formatting for the new people... let me know what you think! I don't want it to be confusing so idk. I think Nino is fine, but Nath might need work... we'll see! ((Also am I spelling Nathanaël right? I always get confused on the spelling haha))  
> ALSO some of the conversations in this chapter happen at the same time, so hopefully that won't be too confusing, just make sure to look at the time next to the message - ,that way you'll know what happens when ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!! :)

Chapter Six

* * *

Adrien 

_**Luka** _

** Nino **

Nathanaël

* * *

 

January 22nd

 

_**(10:00) so when r we going to on that coffee date? ;)** _

 

(10:20) pfft. I didn't know it was going to be a date.

 

**_(10:22) of course it's going to be a date. You're lying to yourself, Adrien._ **

(10:27) hhhh! I didn't sign up for this xD

 

**_(10:30) oh? you didn't? okay then._ **

 

(10:32) okay then? What is that supposed to mean?

 

(10:35) ????

 

(10:40) Luka,

 

(10:41) LUKA!!!!!!!

 

(10:42) LUKAAAAA AAAAA AAAA AAAA?

 

(10:43) FINE WE CAN CALL IT A DATE IF THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY

 

_**(10:43) really? awesome!** _

 

(10:44) HHHHH FJDJDAHSHJHD I HATE YOU

 

**_(10:45) :)_ **

 

(10:53) ... I'm free tomorrow?

 

_**(10:54) neat! How's four o'clock?** _

 

(10:55) sounds great

 

**_(10:57) where do you wanna go for coffee?_ **

(10:58) hey, this was your idea, not mine

 

(10:59) ... the bakery I work as does coffee.

 

_**(11:00) sounds great :)** _

 

(11:03) here's the address 

 

_**(11:07) i recognise that place** _

 

(11:10) Its run by Marinette's parents 

 

_**(11:14) ohhghg yeah I remember now. Haven't been there for years. So... four o'clock?** _

 

(11:16) ya :3

 

_**(11:30) I'm nervous.** _

 

(11:33) that's cool! We don't have to do it tomorrow if u don't want to

 

**_(11:35) no no no I do want to_ **

  
  
**_(11:38) but it occurred to me that I know what u look like but u haven't ever seen me before. How will you know who I am??_ **  


(11:40) hmm, idk

 

_**(11:43) can I send u a picture of me so u know?** _

__

(11:45) sure, if you want!! 

 

_**(11:48) ok :)** _

~

**_(11:57) NATHANAËL KURTZBRO I'M HAVING A SITUATION HERE_ **

 

(11:58) what on earth is the matter, Luka?

 

_**(11:58) I SAID I'D SEND ADRIEN A PHOTO BUT I DON'T HAVE A DECENT ONE SO I NEED YOU TO CHECK YOUR BLACKMAIL MATERIAL FOLDER AND FIND THAT ONE FROM THE PHOTO BOOTH THAT ONE TIME YKNOW? W THE EYELINER** _

 

(11:59) Adrien? Adrien who?

 

_**(11:59) ADRIEN AGRESTE** _

 

**_(12:00) ADRIEN FRRRICKING AGRESTEEEE_ **

 

(12:02) oh sNAP, that IS a situation!! here

 

[image sent]

 

_**[image received]** _

__

_**(12:03) OH MY GOD NATH DO I EVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. I LOVEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SO MUCH OMFG** _

__

_**(12:04) GKDKDNDND THANKS FOR KEEPIJG A BLACKMAIL MATERIAL FOLDER NATHAN** _

(12:05) *bows*

 

(12:09) so?? What did he say???

 

_**(12:10) what did who say?** _

 

(12:10) Adrien!!

 

**_(12:11) I HAVEN'T SENT THE PHOTO YET. I PANICKED!!!!!!!!!!! D:_ **

 

(12:12) of course you did. How did I not see that coming? Seriously tho, since when do you know Adrien Agreste?

 

_**(12:14) haha. Oh. Riiiiiiiiiight. Ha. So you know other Adrien? The dude I accidentally texted?** _

 

(12:15) yeah?

 

(12:15) OH 

 

(12:16) OH SNAP

 

(12:16) WRONG NUMBER ADRIEN IS ADRIEN AGRESTE? ADRIEN AGRESTE AS IN MY FORMER CLASSMATE ADRIEN AGRESTE??????? #mind blown 

 

(12:16) so when I said "hey I once knew a guy called Adrien" back when you told me about this random dude you texted, that Adrien was the SAME ADRIEN OH SHIT 

 

_**(12:17) heh.... yep, pretty much?** _

 

(12:17) HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWn

 

_**(12:18) ..........since. janurary 15th** _

 

(12:19) MR LUKA ABOUT-TO-BE-IN-A-COFFIN YOU LITTLE SHIT 

 

(12:20) why didn't you tell meeeeeeeeeeeee!!?

 

**_(12:20) .... about to be in a coffin??_ **

 

(12:21) .... kurtzbro?

 

_**(12:21) okay thats fair** _

 

(12:23) send the picture. And maybe I'll rebuke the coffin threat

 

_**(12:25) k ok let me just procrastinate for like seven hours** _

~

_**(19:02) hey sorry that took so long I kinda had to do a... thing xD** _

__

_**(19:04) but I'm back nowwww!** _

 

(19:05) its cool! :)

 

_**[image sent]** _

 

[image received]

 

_**(19:08) behold my beautiful faceeee** _

__

_**(19:10) xD** _

__

_**(19:14) ha** _

__

_**(19:19) Adrien? U there??** _

~

_**(19:20) HE ISN'T REPLYING** _

 

(19:24) huh? Who? What's going on?

 

**_(19:25) NATH I SENT ADRIEN A pICTURE OF MY FACE AND HE OPENED IT BUT HE HASNT REPLIED_ **

(19:26) take a chill pill. 

 

**_(19:27) UM?? I'M HAVING. A CRISIS. AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO TAKE A CHILL PILL?!?!?! NAAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

(19:33) I just mean that he's probably busy. He'll reply in a minute

 

_**(19:36) IT HAS BEEN ONE HALF OF ONW HOUR HELPDJDJXN ME HELP ME** _

 

(19:37) Luka shhhhhh calm down. Stop text shouting at me, heathen. It will be fine. Adrien is a nice guy. He probably just got distracted or something.

 

_**(19:40) yeah, yeah, you're right. Kay. Okay. I'm fine. Sorry. It's fine.** _

(19:43) good :)

 

_**(19:43) I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEE** _

 

(19:44) oh. Okay.

 

_**(19:46) OMG HE REPLIED BRB I GOTTA LOOK AT THIS** _

 

(19:46) good luck! :)

 

_**(19:47) AHHHHHHHHHHH** _

~

(19:08) SHIT NINO HELP ME HELP ME I NEW YOUR HELP

 

** (19:09) chill. What's up? **

 

(19:09) NO CHILL NO CHILL NO CHILLLLLLLL

 

** (19:10) ... i can see that. what happened? You haven't texted me all month and now this?? What is going on w u? **

 

(19:11) IM SORRY I'LL BE A BETTER FRIEND FROM NOW ON BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED YOU HELP IM HAVIBG A CRISISSSSSS

 

** (19:13) okay. Fill me in. **

 

(19:13) so I've been texing this dude. 

 

** (19:14) *eyes emoji* **

 

(19:16) SHUT up, its not like thAT

 

(19:17) OH SHIT MAYBE IT IS LIKE THAT

 

** (19:18) go on??? **

 

(19:19) he texted me by accident. His name's Luka, he's actually Juleka's brother. Anyway, we've been talking over the past month n getting to know each other a bit and we're supposed to be meeting tomorrow

 

**(19:20) so?? I'm not seeing a crisis here???**

 

(19:21) he sent me a piCTURE OF HIM 

 

**(19:21) and he's so unattractive that you wanna cancel your date? You judgmental little shit**

 

(19:22) IT'S FKDMND NOT A DATE

 

(19:23) AND NO

 

(19:24) HECKING LOOK AT THIS 

 

[image sent]

 

** [image received] **

 

(19:26) LOOK 

 

(19:26) AT

 

(19:27) THAT 

 

** (19:28) hoLY SHIT i see ur problem **

(19:29) yES

 

(19:30) NINO I WANT TO MARRY THIS BOY

 

** (19:31) calm down. I mean wow he's good lookinh but idk man he looks kinds emo to me  **

 

(19:32) HE LIKES JAGGED STONE AND MCR AND TWENTY ONE PILOTS AND P!ATD AND FALL OUT BOY but HE ISN'T EMO HE'S A PUNK ROCK KID through n through APPARENTLY AND I THINK I LOVE HIM

 

** (19:33) ... wow **

 

** (19:33) you're on your own, bro ;) **

 

(19:34) WHAT??? you traitor! What do I say tho? 

 

** (19:35) what do u mean?? **

 

(19:36) how do I respond to THAT PICTURR without sounding like I have a BIG GAY CRUSH.ON THIS BEAUTIFUL BOG 

 

(19:36) *boy

 

** (19:37) u mean u haven't replied yet?,,?? **

 

(19:37) NINO. THAT IS THE CRISIS 

 

**(19:38) when did he send it.??**

 

(19:40) OVER HALF AN HOUR AGO 

 

**(19:42) FIDJDJD ADRIEN YOU MORON GO TELL HIM HOW AWESOME HIS HAIR IS OR SMTH**

 

(19:43) fdjdjskjdjdidsjxnxj thank you nono 

 

**(19:44) nono?**

 

** (19:52) I don't know why I bother **

~

(19:44) haha sorry I kinda had to.. do... a thing

 

**_(19:45) ooh, cryptic_ **

 

(19:46) you said literally the exact same thing like an hour ago

 

_**(19:47) ... that's fair** _

 

(19:48) LUkA 

 

_**(19:49) yes?** _

 

(19:52) I LIKE YOU RFacE

 

(19:53) HIAT

 

(19:54) *** I like your hair

~

_**(19:56) HOLY SHIT NATH HE LIKETH MY HA** _

 

(19:58) wut

 

_**(19:59) MY HAIR** _

__

_**(19:59) OH MY GOD** _

 

(20:00) ?? confused

 

(20:01) but okay then 

 

_**(20:05) i love this boy** _

~

(19:56) NINO I DID SIMETHING BAAAAD

 

(19:57) N I N O HELP ME E E E E E E E E E

 

**(19:59) WHAT is the MATTER NOWWW**

 

(20:00) I  SENT LUKA A MESSAGE

 

(20:01) and I quote: "I LIKE YOU RFacE"

 

** (20:03) hahahahaHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD Adrien you fool **

 

(20:05) IT IS NOT FUNNY OH MY GOD HE STILL HASN'T REPLIED AND HE PROBABLY THINKS IM A TOTAL CREEP

 

(20:05) I BET LUKA HATES ME NOW WWWWWW WW :((((

~

(20:05) hey Nino! You still talk to Adrien, right?

 

**(20:05) yeah, why do u ask? **

 

(20:06) I guess you know what's going on with him and Luka?

 

**(20:06) yeah.. how do you know about that? **

 

(20:07) I talk to Luka a lot. He's been gushing to me about how much he adores Adrien and honestly it's the funniest thing ever

 

**(20:08) NO WAY! Adrien is texting me about his conversation w Luka. Apparently Adrien said " I LIKE YOU RFacE" in response to Luka's selfie u **

 

**(20:08) and now he's convinced that Luka hates him?? lmao **

 

(20:08) OMG but Luka is going totally crazy on me

 

(20:09) it went from ''HOLY SHIT NATH HE LIKETH MY HA" to "i love this boy" in less than ten minutes

 

(20:09) literally not joking i mean look at this. The conversation we just had haha

 

[image sent]

 

**[image received] **

 

**(20:10) oh my god that's adorable bless **

 

**(20:11) they are so made for each other honesyly **

 

(20:12) I know right?? And they're so oblivious

 

(20:13) and they've only known each other like less than a month haha

 

**(20:14) Nath?  Should we.. idk... tell them? **

 

(20:15) tell them that they're completely in love and totally oblivious about it?

 

(20:16) nah.

~

**_(20:08) hahaha thanks_ **

 

(20:10) HAHA gehs 

 

(20:10) ** yeah 

 

_**(20:10) yeah** _

 

(20:11) yeah

 

_**(20:11) yeaaaaahhhh** _

 

(20:12) yeAHHH 

 

**_(20:13) OKAY im done hbu_ **

 

(20:14) yeah I'm never saying yeah again

 

_**(20:15) okay. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** _

__

_**(20:16) I'm fdkxhdj this is awkward right** _

 

(20:17) OH yeah

 

_**(20:18) OKAY GOOD im God it isn't just me haha** _

(20:18) you're God? LUKA??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME,,?????

 

_**(20:19) *glad** _

__

_**(20:19) shut uP xD** _

 

(20:20) MWAHAHAHAHA never

 

(20:21) your name is now God on my contact list

 

_**(20:22) fndjdjs ADRIEN I FCKJFNDN** _

__

_**(20:23) I hate u** _

 

(20:24) nuh uh no u don't :)  also I hope it's okay for me to set your pic for your contact

 

(20:25)  after all, that was the deal-- I said I'd set a pic when u let me hear your music. And I've already heard your music so it's only fair for me to have a picture on your contact now

 

(20:26) and it is your face after all so I guess it fits quite well?

 

_**(20:27) ADRIEN I LOVE YOU A LOT** _

 

(20:29) FKDJSB jdjdjkfjdjdhdjaksmxdb shut up

 

**_(20:30) HAHA SORRY I'M VERY HAPPY_ **

 

(20:34) OKAY THEN LET'S TALK IN CAPITAL LETTERS

 

_**(20:35) NO WAY! I DON'T SUPPORT CAPITALISM!** _

__

(20:38) CAPITALISM: THE ACT OF TEXTING IN CAPITAL LETTERS - A DOCUMENTARY 

 

_**(20:40) ADRIEN YOUR ARE A MEAN** _

__

_**(20:42) **MEME. YOU ARE A MEEEMMEEE** _

__

_**(20:42) WELL I GOTTA GO BUT I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!!** _

 

(20:43) yeah. See you tomorrow. As in, actually see you. In person. Tomorrow.

 

_**(20:45) I'm looking forward to it :)** _

 

(20;45) me too :D 

 

**_(20:45) see ya, Adrien :)_ **

 

(20:46) bye Luka xxx

 

_**(20:47) pfft.** _

__

_**(20:50) xxx.** _

 

(20:52) lmao was that last one you mocking me for saying xxx or you saying xxx yourself? 

 

**_(20:53) ...._ **

__

_**(20:59) yes.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am absolutely amazed at the positive response to this fic. Thank you so much for all your kinda words on here and on tumblr, and I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!! ;D 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and have an excellent day :)
> 
> (So I decided that Luka and Nath would probably be good friends, so there's that. Also, how would you all feel about some Nath x Nino later on? I haven't seen much for that ship and I think it would be so sweet alongside Lukadrien. Thoughts?)
> 
> P.S. YOU CAN PRY NATHANAËL KURTZBRO FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!! I'm back with chapter four ;D okay, I know I've said I before, but thank you all so much. I'm honestly astounded by the amount of kindness and positivity you've shown!! It's only been a few days, and I've had so many nice comments, both on here and on tumblr, and I'm really grateful for that! :D  
> This chapter does contain a liiiiittle bit of angst (y'all know I can't avoid the angsty stuff haha) and same with the start of next chapter, but after that it kinda steadies out a bit and then we have the fluffy stuff! :) I'm adding a tag for mild homophobia, because whilst he isn't explicitly homophobic, Adrien's dad is pretty dissaproving of their relationship, so I thought I should add it just in case. 
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not much of this one is in text format because I wanted to write this with description and stuff, but we should be vac in text messages by chapter six. :)

 

Chapter Four

* * *

Adrien 

_**Luka** _

** Nino **

Nathanaël

* * *

 

(21:00) NINI 

 

(21:00) HE LOVES ME

 

(21:01) A LOT

 

** (21:02) who's Nini? Why don't you go talk to your other friend, Nono? **

 

(21:03) NINO DID YOU HEAR?,,, HE SAID THAT

 

**(21:03) okay but was he being serious**

 

(21:03) IDK BUT HE SAID IT OMGGGGGG

 

** (21:04) Okaayyy theeeeeeen that's cute I ship it **

 

(21:05) LEAVE

 

** (21:05) LUKADRIEN FOR LIFFFEEEEEE! **

 

(21:06) goodbye

~

**_(21:04) holy crap dude I think I just said the "I love you" thing to Adrien_ **

 

(21:07) you did WHAT

 

_**(21:07) IT WAS AN ACCIDENTAL** _

 

(21:08) WHAT DID HE SAY

 

_**(21:09) "shut up"** _

 

(21:10) ...

 

(21:11) HAHAHAHA OMG i ship it

 

_**(21:12) whaaaaaaat** _

 

(21:12) LUKADRIEN FOR LIIFFFFEEEE!!!

 

**_(21:13) GOOD NIGHT NATHAN_ **

~

When Adrien opened the door to leave, the person he least expected to see was his father.

 

 _"Dad!_ What are you doing here?"

 

"It's nice to see you too, Adrien." His father stepped past him into the apartment, apparently unphased by the fact that he _hadn't actually been invited_ inside.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm just a little surprised, I suppose. I didn't expect to see you today. So... can I help you with something?"

 

"Let's get straight to the point," Gabriel began without hesitation. "Adrien, you are wasting your life away in this horrible apartment. I hardly see you anymore. I have no idea what you are even doing with your life - and quite frankly, I don't like it."

 

"Father, I-"

 

"I will not stand for this any longer. You are my _son._  You belong at home where I can look after you. When was the last time you practised piano? And - how about fencing? I hear you haven't turned up for practice in weeks."

 

"Dad. I'm _nineteen._ I'm not your little kid anymore. Just let me live my life, please. You need to give me space. And you need to get out of my home - I'm running late for a date and you're slowing me-"

 

"A date?"

 

Adrien sighed. _Wonderful_. "Yes, a date. It's a date. You need to leave now."

 

"Don't tell me what to do, Adrien. I am your father; you will treat me with respect."

 

"What, like how you treat me with respect?" Adrien retorted. "Barging into my home and telling me how to live my life?"

 

Gabriel ignored his son's comment and moved back out of the door. "I hope you will take what I have said into consideration, Adrien. Tell me, at least, that this... _date_ of yours is somewhere reputable? With _someone_  reputable?"

 

Adrien laughed. "As a matter of fact, Dad, I don't think you'll approve at all. I'm going to get coffee with a nice boy named Luka. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd best be leaving now."

 

He stepped out into the corridor and locked the door behind him before making his way down the hall towards the stairs. As he turned in to the stairwell, Adrien glanced back at his father. The man's face was contorted with confusion and rage. 

 

 _That will probably come back to bite me later,_  he thought. 

 

But for now, Adrien took the stairs three at a time and burst out of the building's front door into the cool air outside. For now, he would enjoy his date. The dark grey sky promised rain, but for now, the weather was stable.

~

Luka stood silently in the entrance to the bakery. It was strange being back here after so long. The bakery had upgraded sufficiently since his last visit, and now sported a small coffee bar on one side. The back room had been converted into a cosy café area with soft leather armchairs along with lamps and fairylights.

As he shut the door behind him, he noticed how the floor looked new, as well. It was relatively busy here - much busier than it used to be, but not so much that it was unpleasant. Despite all of the little changes, the scent of gingerbread and fresh croissants remained; it felt natural to be back here.

 

"Hi! My name's Mari- _Luka?"_

 

Luka turned to face the girl who had addressed him, and grinned. "Why, hello, Mari-Luka." 

 

She laughed, and hugged him. "It's so good to see you. It's been a while."

 

"It's good to see you too, Marinette. Hey. The floor is different," he speculated with a small nod. "And the whole place feels bigger."

 

"Yeah, we extended into the bottom part of the next building along. Now we have the café area as well as the coffee bar. We also do smoothies. They're very good. Would you like one?"

 

He laughed. "Thanks, but I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone for coffee.'

 

 _"You have a date?_  Wow, I didn't expect that so soon after Li-"

 

 _"Marinette!"_ Luka laughed. "We don't talk about that. Anyway, it has been almost a year - I think it's time to move on." 

 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Marinette giggled. "So, who's the lucky person? Anyone I know?"

 

"Yeah, actually," he admitted. "Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

 

Her eyes widened. "No way! I did not see that one coming. I didn't know you guys even knew each other?"

 

"We met by accident. Actually, it was kinda my fault. I texted him because some dumb girl gave me the wrong number, and then we just kind of kept talking."

 

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute. Have you guys met in person before?" She took him by the wrist and dragged him over to a table in the café part of the bakery. The two of them sat down.

 

Luka shrugged awkwardly. "No, not really. I'm kinda nervous, to be honest."

 

Marinette nodded. "That's understandable. Hey, did you know that I had the biggest crush on Adrien when we were younger?"

 

"Seriously? He doesn't seem like your type."

 

"Well, I thought he was back then, anyway," she said, laughing. "And all of my friends would come up with these wacky plots to get us together. It never worked, obviously."

 

 _"Oh_. Now that you mention it, I do remember you and the girls making weird plans about some dude. So... that guy was Adrien, huh?"

 

She nodded, and then made an unintelligible squeaking noise. Marinette pointed towards the front of the bakery. "He's here! I'd better go. Have a nice date! Oh, and let me know when you're ready to order!"

 

"Wait, Marinette-!"

She was already on the other side of the room. _Ready to order?_ He wasn't even ready to meet Adrien. Suddenly he felt nervous and sick and bad. This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a very very very very very bad-

 

 _Too late._  Adrien had spotted him. He was grinning and waving. 

Luka tried to grin back with as little awkwardness as possible and lifted a hand to wave, but before he could, something blocked Adrien from his vision. 

 

 _Or someone._  She was only a few inches in front of him, wearing a blindingly garish yellow jacket. The girl flipped her blonde ponytail, smothering his senses with a little too much perfume. _Had this girl never heard of personal space?_  But then he recognised that smell from somewhere else and-

 

"Hey, you! Hello? Emo boy? It's me! Chloé! From the concert! Ugh, are you even listening to me? Anyway, the point is, you promised me that you would call and you _didn't!_ That is, like, totally not cool. Do you realise how amazing I am? I don't give away my number lightly, you know. Um, hello? Are you even listening?"

 

_Chloé. Concert. Number?_

Luka blinked in surprise. What was he supposed to... say? 

 

"I'm... not emo."

 

 _"What?"_  The loud blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

 

"Wha- yeah, I... yeah, I heard what you said. I just..." 

Luka frowned. "I'm having a hard time processing this. You're Chloé. From the concert. And you gave me your number, and I did actually text you but some random dude replied and then we got to know each other and now I'm in a coffee shop waiting for said random dude and now you're here and random dude is literally walking across the shop towards us and - holy heck, I think I'm going to faint."

He shut his eyes tightly to try and block out the confusion. But then he heard another voice; one that he didn't recognise, and yet it somehow seemed familiar. 

 

"Luka! I can't believe we're really- wait, Chloé? You guys know each other?

 

Chloé shrugged. "Who's Luka?"

 

"I'm Luka." He buried his face in his hands.

 

"I didn't know you guys were friends!" Adrien exclaimed.

 

"We're not friends. He didn't even bother to call me. Like, how rude is that?"

 

Even though he couldn't see Adrien's face, Luka could hear the realisation in his voice.

 _"Oh._ When you texted me at the start of the year-"

 

"It was her."  Luka groaned.

 

"Oh. Oh, that's crazy. I can't believe that Chloé was _this_ Chloé! As in, my childhood friend Chloé. How weird is that?"

 

"You guys are-?"

 

"Who even is Luka?"

 

"He's Lu-"

 

"How am I supposed to know that? He never told me his name, but I gave him my number so he could-"

 

_"-lieve it, to think it was-"_

 

"-and I mean I didn't really care, because who needs an emo loser boyfriend anyway, but-"

 

"-took this long to work out just how much-"

 

"-when I told him that I-"

 

_"-and my old classmate's brother-"_

 

"-mean, it is kind of weird that emo boy texted you, Adrien-"

 

Luka's head was spinning. There was no start or end to their sentences; he couldn't tell who was speaking, or if they both were talking at the same time, interrupting and overlapping  -this girl he'd met one night at a concert and this boy he'd known for weeks but never seen outside of fashion magazines. Who were apparently childhood friends. Their voices were getting further away, or maybe louder, it was hard to tell.

Suddenly it was _way_  too crazy and Luka was on his feet, and the table somehow sideways on the floor. _Had he done that?_  The room was silent. _People were staring._  He could feel them watching him as he bolted towards the exit, hearing Marinette calling after him, trying to ignore the fact that the ground was lurching beneath his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN  
> so sorry for leaving you at that slightly panicky place D:  
> It gets better, I swear! ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and see you next time! I might try and put no. 5 out today because it's ready to go up :)
> 
> Have an awesome day!!! :D  
> (Psst idk if I'm spelling Nathanaël right? I see lots of differentiation so I'm not sure?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahhhh I was gonna put this up yesterday, oops. Haha anyway here we have chapter five and now we're either 1/2 or 1/3 of the way through (I haven't decided if it's gonna be 10 or 15 chapters yet. It might be more! Who knows ;D) so that's pretty cool!
> 
> I've started a new thing as well. Okay I know y'all are probably sighing and rolling your eyes because I keep starting new stuff BUT THIS IS FUN I PROMISE :D basically it's like a running fanfiction in the form of a diary, which is done on a tumblr blog. The blog is @juleka-couffaine, and the idea is that Luka is writing his diary on.. well, on his sister's blog, because he is a fool who hijacked it haha  
> But anyway it would be awesome if you could check that out!! :D  
> Anyway, onwards with this chapter!!
> 
> **Trigger warning because I kinda felt like this was a litttttle bit necessary: this chapter does contain kinda panic attack type stuff but it's only the first couple paragraphs, and it isn't worse than the end of last chapter**

Chapter Five

 

It was dark on the street. Although the sun hadn't set yet, heavy, dark clouds blocked the light. The pelting rain plastered Luka's hair to his face, and he sprinted down the street, trying to get away - from the rain, from the bakery, from  _them_ \- to someplace safe. 

 

He couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was the rain running down his face, but either way, his make-up was smudging badly, and his vision blurred. His clothes were drenched through, and the coldness of the wind and rain was starting to reach his skin. Luka dropped to his knees in a vain attempt to stop the floor from moving up and down. He had no idea where he was, or how far he'd run. It felt like he'd been moving for hours, or maybe a few seconds. It was hard to tell. 

 

The street's cold concrete hurt his legs as he knelt there, unsure of where to go. But then there were lights in his face and a car horn and _oh, shit, he was in the road,_  he needed to move, _he needed to move,-_

 

and then Luka was running again, away from the road, through a park. The rain lashed his face, stinging him with the biting cold. He closed his eyes and kept running. And then he hit something. 

 

_Someone._

 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was blue cotton, and his lungs filled with warmth and a soft hint of fabric softener.

 

"Whoa, hey! Dude, are you okay?"

 

Luka looked up. Tried to get his eyes to focus properly. The person he had crashed into had a familiar look about him, as if he'd seen him before. And then Luka noticed the headphones and the t-shirt and realised this was that one DJ who often came to open mic nights at the bar.

 

"Oh, my gosh. You're Luka! Aren't you supposed to be with...? Never mind. Are you alright?"

 

He nodded slowly. "I think so. Actually... I don't know, the floor is swaying. How did you know my name?"

 

The DJ ignored Luka's question. "Okay. I'm Nino, by the way. You seem pretty worked up. Let's go find somewhere to shelter."

 

Despite his confusion, Luka let Nino lead him towards a bus shelter, and the two of them ducked inside.

"Ni...no? How did you know who I am?"

 

"Oh, I'm good friends with Adrien. He talks about you a lot."

 

"Oh. He does?"

 

"Yeah. He has a lot of nice things to say about you, man."

 

"Really? Wow, that's cool. I have a feeling he thinks I'm totally crazy now though. I totally just spazzed out on him in the café."

 

"Café?"

 

"Coffee shop. Bakery. I don't know."

 

Nino frowned. "Wait, what happened?"

 

"I really freaked out. I mean, I was kind of nervous about meeting for the first time, but then this girl - Chloé - came up to me. She's the one I was _supposed_  to text when I first texted Adrien."

 

"Right. Okay."

 

"Well, she was yelling at me for not calling her and I got kinda stressed out and then Adrien came over and - oh, turns out Chloé who I was supposed to text is also actually Adrien's childhood friend - and then everyone was yelling about how weird it all is and then I really freaked out and the floor was moving and - I don't know. I panicked. I kinda ran out. And then there was a car and it almost hit me. I don't really know."

 

"Okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay. Do you wanna come back to my apartment to get some dry clothes? It's really close to here. I can call Nathan to come get you, if you want."

 

"That sounds great. Call Nath- how did you-? Oh, you were all in the same class as Juleka. Right. _Oh,_  that explains how everything seems to be connected. Because you all know each other. Ha, I guess I overreacted a little, huh?"

 

"No, it's totally fine. Honestly, Adrien's probably just worried about you - I'll text him to let him know that you're okay, alright? Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay."

 

"Cry- oh, I didn't know I was." Luka wiped his eyes with his soaked sleeve. "Hey, Nino?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm glad I ran into you." A moment passed in silence. "Okay, that was not intentional in the slightest."

 

Nino laughed. "Well, I'm glad you ran into me too, Luka. Now, we should probably get back to my place before this rainstorm can get any worse. I think I hear thunder."

~

Nathan held down the intercom button, coat pulled over his head.

"It's me, you little shit," he shouted into the machine. "Nino, for God's sake, let me in."

 

The door clicked. He raced up the stairs to Nino's apartment and banged on the door. He darted inside the second it was open.

 

"Holy hell, it's _freezing_ out there." He moved towards the sofa to where Luka was huddled with a blanket and a mug of cocoa. Nathan crouched in front of Luka and took his hand. "Hey sweetie, are you doing okay?" he whispered. 

 

Luka nodded slowly, his eyes unfocused. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit..." 

He trailed off.

 

From the other side of the living room, Nino gestured towards the kitchen, and Nathan followed him inside. Nino handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

 

"Is Luka alright?" he asked, accepting the warm mug from Nino.

 

"I don't know, man. I think he's in shock. Today's been kinda wild for him. Apparently after a load of crazy drama with Adrien and Chloé, he almost got knocked down."

 

_"What?"_

 

"I don't know the whole story, but I guess he must've collapsed on the road. A car almost hit him."

 

"Jesus." Nath lifted himself up onto the kitchen counter and kicked his legs thoughtfully, sipping the drink. "Thank you so much for looking after him. And for calling me. I mean, if you hadn't found him-"

 

"Let's not go there, Nath. Okay, he could've gotten hurt, but he's safe now."

 

He hummed in agreement. "I guess. But... I'm kind of worried. He's never done anything like this before."

 

"Then let's hope it's a one-off."

 

"Yeah. So... that was your first time meeting him, huh?"

 

Nino laughed quietly. "Yeah. I mean, I've heard a lot about him from Alya and Marinette, but I never actually met him. Though I'm fairly certain I've seen him at various gigs and stuff."

 

"Ah. Makes sense. Listen, I'm going to go and talk to him, okay?"

 

"Sure! I have some work to get through, but let me know if you need anything."

 

Nathanaël smiled and went back into the living room to sit beside Luka, taking hold of his hand again.

"Hey. Do you wanna talk to me?"

 

Luka shook his head and closed his eyes, repositioning himself so that he was lying with his head on the arm of the sofa.

 

"Okay," Nathan whispered. "Do you want to go to sleep?" 

When Luka nodded, he took a pillow from the other chair and slid it under Luka's head. "There, that should be more comfortable. You try and get some rest now, okay? When you wake up, we can get something to eat."

He spread the blanket over his friend and left him to sleep.

~

Nino sat at his computer desk, attempting to write _something_  about the study of music in psychology. He wasn't getting very far. _Why did he decide to study psychology again?_  His piece for the college paper was supposed to be done by Thursday as well, and he hadn't even started thinking about that yet.

  He didn't hear Nathanaël come into the room. So when he whispered a quiet "hey" in his ear, Nino jumped a little. Nathan laughed and wrapped his arms around Nino's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Whatchya doin'?" 

 

"I'm trying to write an assignment about how psychology affects how people interpret music."

 

"Oh? And how does psychology affect how people interpret music?"

 

"Well, I guess it means that some people dislike some types of music. I think. Who am I kidding? I have no idea." Nino sighed and shut the document. "Nevermind. Guess I'll just write my article instead."

 

"Seriously? You're boring. Come do something fun with me."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know. Chess? Cards?"

 

"Did you know that Alya taught me how to play poker when we were thirteen? We made bets with matchsticks."

 

_"Nino!"_

 

"Entertain yourself. Do... I don't know, art, or something."

 

"Pfft. I do art every day, you know, at _art school._ The clue is kind of in the name. Please come and do something fun?"

 

"I have so much to do, Nath."

 

Nino sighed as Nathan poked him repeatedly in the side. 

_"Please?"_

 

"Fine! We can play chess. But then I'm writing my article, mkay?"

 

He switched the computer off and moved to the other side of his room, sitting down on the bed. Nino took the chess board from the table next to his bed and placed it carefully in front of him, and made the first move. Nathanaël sat down opposite and moved a piece distractedly. 

 

Nino frowned slightly as he made his next move. "You okay, bro?"

 

"Mm. I'm okay. Just... just a bit worried about Luka."

 

"How's he doing?"

 

"Okay. He wanted to sleep. That's good, I guess; since today's been... difficult for him. It's probably good that he's getting some rest."

 

"Yeah. Nath, he's gonna be okay. He was probably overly anxious about the coffee date, and totally freaked out when some girl he met one night who also happens to be his date's childhood friend got in the mix. I mean, I kinda he that. He probably just panicked a little. He'll be fine."

 

Nathan nodded, and they played the rest of the game in a comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh I want the Ninath  
> I think in this fic, Nino and Nathan are pretty close friends. They're probably pretty close emotionally and physically, but they're still just friends, yknow? But maybe sometime soon things will change *eyes emoji* also i feel like Nath seems really innocent but he's the one who's swearing and stuff. Idk, it's just funny xD ALSO PLATONIC LUKA/NATH LOVE I am weak honestly Nathan cares so much about Luka and looks after him a lot and they love each other so much as friends,, new BROTP guys :P 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER we take a look at how Adrien's doin and also hopefully go back to text message format ;D 
> 
> Go to @juleka-couffaine on tumblr if you wanna see my new Luka diary fic!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEEEEOPLE I'M BACk! hahaha anyway, here we have chapter six, and we have a bit of text messaging in here, but mostly not. Heh. NEXT chapter will be mostly texts tho.
> 
> Well, hope ya like it, and have fun reading I guess ;D

Chapter Six

* * *

 Adrien

**_Luka_ **

* * *

 

(16:28) Luka, are you okay???

 

(16:30) Luka please I'm really worried.

 

(16:34) I'm so sorry about what happened. I get that it was probably really stressful. But you need to tell me where you are or at least that you're safe. Please, I'm seriously worried about you

 

(16:40) Luka? Is there anything I can do? Someone I can call, maybe?

 

(16:42) We're all super worried. Well, Marinette and me. Chloé disappeared just after you did. Speaking of which, we tried to follow you. Man, you run fast. 

 

(16:47) we kept going in that general direction even after we lost sight of you but we can't find you anywhere. 

 

(16:53) Marinette is still looking. I am too, but I told her to go back to the bakery. She says her parents won't mind tho. So she's here too. We're covering the area around the bakery. If we don't find you soon, we're looking further afield. Asking bus drivers and stuff. 

 

(16:57) I'm so worried. Luka, if I don't here from you soon I might have to call the police or something idk

 

(16:58) I don't want to make this even more stressful for you than it already is. That's the last thing I want. But I am so worried about you, and I don't know what else to do. 

 

**_(17:02) hi Adrien! This is Nathan by the way. Kurtzberg. From Luka's phone, obviously. Just thought I should let you know that Luka is safe._ **

 

(17:04) he is? What's going on??

 

_**(17:04) Nino found him in the street. Or in a park, I don't know. Anyway, they went home to Nino's place, and he called me, because me and luka are good friends. We're all here now** _

 

_**(17:04) Luka's sleeping at the minute but I can get him to text you when he wakes up, if you want?** _

 

(17:06) oh my gosh, thank you so much. For letting me know that he's okay. I was pretty worried.

 

(17:06) ..which you probably guessed from my 1,749 texts haha :P thank you for looking out for him. 

 

**_(17:07) :)_ **

 

Adrien leant against the wall of a building and let out a sigh of relief. The rain stung his face, but he ignored it. As he opened his eyes, Adrien saw somebody running towards him through the sheets of rain.

It was Marinette.

"No luck on the parallel street, I'm afraid. I think we should call the police."

 

"It's okay. Nathan just texted me. He's at Nino's apartment, with Luka."

 

She frowned. "What? Nathan? Nino? I'm lost."

 

"So apparently Nino found Luka and brought him home, and called Nathan who is Luka's good friend and now they're all over there."

 

"Wow, that's crazy. So, Luka's okay?"

 

Adrien smiled. "Yeah. He's... Luka's okay. He's okay."

 

As the rain ran down his face from his hair, Adrien took Marinette's hand. "Come on, Mari. Let's go and get dry."

~

The sound of laughter and music awoke him. _Laughter and music._  For a second, Luka considered the possibility that he had passed out at a party. It certainly wouldn't be the first time; but then he remembered the actual situation. A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he recalled what had happened earlier in the day. When he totally freaked out and ran from the bakery - _had he really done that?_  Oh, that was kind of awkward. 

 

He sat up slowly, trying to ignore the fact that his vision was kind of blacking out at the edges like the ending scene in a movie, or something. _Wow, that kinda sounded like a weird metaphor for death._ Luka had to remind himself that he was absolutely not about to die - he hadn't even had a proper first date with Adrien.

Throwing off the blanket and getting to his feet, Luka took a moment to take in his surroundings. He kind of recognised the room from before, but being kinda out of if beforehand, it also seemed completely unfamiliar. The sofa was soft and blue and comfortable, and there were two matching chairs opposite. Other than that, the room's style was totally haphazard and random. 

Whilst the coffee table seemed relatively normal - a basic rectangular table made of wood, as one would expect - the lamp on said table consisted of what looked like a resin monkey with a hat holding a lightbulb. 

 

...That was a little peculiar. 

 

Underneath the table, a smallish black and white geometric rug adorned the polished wooden floor. Other than that, the floor was bare, but somehow that gave the room a rustic, cosy feel. The walls were all a soft yet bright shade of blue which matched the chairs, apart from the  one closest to the kitchen, which was orange.

Luka shook his head, wanting to laugh despite himself. This - what was his name again? Nino?

This Nino guy certainly had an... interesting sense of style. Even though it was kind of quirky, the whole room somehow seemed friendly and welcoming, and Luka felt safe here. He left the living room and moved into the kitchen, surprised to find that it completely contradicted the quirkiness of the other room - the floor was the same polished wood, but the walls were a creamy white colour, and the cupboards and kitchen table were made of a surprisingly plain wood. There weren't any funny lamps in here, just plain old ceiling lights. Luka shook his head again. This apartment sure was full of surprises. He hadn't expected the kitchen to be so... normal.

Upon entering the small bathroom next to he kitchen, Luka found that this, too, was quite mundane, sporting light blue walls and the same old floor. It seemed like a relatively regular bathroom. 

After looking at the bathroom, he made his way towards the sound of the music, presumably coming from the bedroom. The door was open and Luka found Nathanaël and Nino sitting on the bed, flipping through a book and laughing. Surprisingly loud music blasted from Nino's headphones, which lay discarded on the bed next to them.

 

"Your headphones work pretty well as a speaker too, huh?" Luka speculated from the doorway.

 

The other two glanced up at him, and Nino reached over to turn the music down. "Sorry, bro. Did we wake you up?"

 

Luka shrugged. "Don't worry about it. What are you guys looking at?"

 

Nathan grinned at him and lifted the book. "It's our old yearbook. Wanna see?"

 

Moving over to the bed, Luka sat down next to them and glanced around the room. Unlike the rest of the apartment, the bedroom floor was done with a deep pile fluffy-looking black carpet, and the walls were dark blue, decorated with lots of tiny stars and planets.

 

"I love your walls," he said quietly. "Did you paint them?"

 

"Yeah. Nath helped."

 

"It's a funny story, actually," Nathan added. "I ran into Nino at the paint store. I was buying art supplies and he was buying paint. It was back when he got the apartment."

 

"And we hadn't seen each other for ages, and you were all like, 'oh hey Nino fancy seeing you here, it's been a while!' and I was like 'totally man how are things?' and-"

 

"And I was like 'things are good, how about you? What brings to the paint shop, anyway?' and you told me you were painting your new apartment but you couldn't choose between blue and orange."

 

Luka smiled slighlty. "Ah. That explains that one orange wall."

 

"Yeah. I totally couldn't choose, so Nathan told me to get both and do, like, a mix and match thing. And he said he'd help me. But on one condition: I had to paint a couple of the rooms in really neutral, boring colours."

 

"And then Nino basically had an existential crisis trying to decide which shade of blue to pick. So we got three: a bright one for the living room, a pale one for the bathroom and a darker one for in here. And the orange, of course. And almond for the kitchen because - _hell no,_ I wasn't letting him ruin his kitchen with garish paint."

 

"Anyway, then Nath had the idea to do stars. I liked that, so that's what we did." Nino sighed and smiled. "That was a load of fun, man."

 

"That's really cute," Luka said with a smile. "When was this?"

 

Nino turned on to his back to observe the starry sky above. "About a year ago, I guess? Hey, Luka, did you know that Nathanaël is a massive space nerd?"

 

"Pfft, lies."

 

"No, I didn't. I'm intrigued. Tell me more?"

 

"It's all lies, Luka. Don't listen to a word he says."

 

"Yeah, he painted actual constellations and everything. What a nerd."

 

Luka laughed. "Harsh, but probably true."

 

"Hey! You're supposed to be my friend." Nath tried to look upset but failed miserably and ended up just laughing instead. Then he sat up and turned to face Luka, face suddenly serious. "Hey, Luka, are you okay? I mean, after... how's it going?"

 

He shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about it. But yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Adrien was really worried."

 

Nino stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to leave you guys to chat, okay? I'll make some pasta or something." He left Nathan and Luka in a slightly awkward silence.  

 

"So, are you and Nino a thing now?"

 

 _"What?_  I- I don't know what you're- of course not, we're just- I mean, I think- Luka, stop trying to change the subject. We've got to talk about this. I just have to make sure that you're okay." 

 

"You're blushing. Oh my god, you guys really have it bad for each other, huh?"

 

 _"Luka!_  Stop. Changing. The. Subject."

 

Luka sighed. "I'm _fine_. I just... I was already pretty anxious about meeting Adrien for the first time, and then that Chloé girl showing up on top of everything else... it was just a bit too much to deal with, Nath. But I'm okay now, I promise."

 

Nathanaël smiled, and hugged him. "Okay, good. Do you want to see some embarrassing pictures of me from when I was younger?"

 

"Okay," Luka replied, laughing. He looked at the yearbook in his friend's hands. "Wow, you don't look any different!"

 

_"Ouch."_

 

"Kidding, kidding. You looked kinda emo back then. Well. More emo, anyway. _Ow,_  don't hit me- oh my gosh, is that Adrien? He's so cute, holy crap, that should be illegal. Oh, look, there's Juleka. Yeah, I remember that picture. She was so happy to get a decent one, honestly. You know she was jinxed for a while?"

 

"Yeah, everyone knew. Chloé locked her in the bathroom that one time." Nathan chuckled and turned the page.

 

"Oh yeah, I remember. But after that, it was fine, for some reason. Oh my goodness, look at Marinette! She's so small and cute. I remember when she always wore her hair in pigtails."

 

"She still does, you idiot. Hey Luka, look at Chloé. She doesn't look impressed."

 

"Yeah, but does Chloé ever look impressed?

 

"...That's fair."

 

Luka flipped forwards a few pages to look at the group photos. "I mean, I've only met her twice, and both of those times she's practically tried to murder me. The second time being today, because apparently I never bothered to text or call. Which I actually did, it just went to someone else. That's totally her fault, right? And the first time was when I stepped on her foot. That's how we met, by the way. I stepped on her foot."

 

"You stepped on Chloé's foot... and then she _gave you her number?"_ Nathan retorted. "Wow, she must be really desperate."

 

"Hmm. That, or I'm just really attractive," Luka said with a laugh.

 

"Ha, right. Well, I'm going to go help Nino with dinner, okay? You should text Adrien. He's been worrying about you."

 

Luka sighed as Nathanaël left the room. He kind of wanted to talk to Adrien, but he also kind of wanted the ground to open up beneath him and extinguish his very existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if my sense of humour is just totally warped because it's 00:16 a.m. but "the lamp on said table consisted of what looked like a resin monkey with a hat holding a lightbulb" is the fucking funniest sentence I have ever written
> 
> (I wrote this at like midnight lmao)
> 
> I hope ya liked this chapter, as usual comments kudos etc are soooo appreciated, and you can always send me a message on tumblr if you want! I have a relatively new diary tumblr blog fanfic thing for Luka, the username is @juleka-couffaine. Confused? Yeah, it will probably make more sense when you look at the blog haha
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all have a great day, and see ya next time!! :D
> 
> (EDIT: I made up the monkey lamp but IT'S A THING???!! Imagine this, but wearing one of Nino's hats:  
> https://www.seletti.it/shop/monkey-standing-lamp/ )
> 
> ((EDIT 2: omg guys I totally didn't realise but this chapter pushes my overall word count over 100,000!!that's so wild omg xD thank y'all for sticking with me through all this crazy writing!))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL since I posted last chapter, one new message went past 1000 hits AND 100 kudos! That's wild!! So thank you guys so much for all of your love and support and feedback and everything. Just.. thank you :)
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, I was gonna post this yesterday but I had to edit some stuff and then I posted chapter one of 1800-MEME-TEAM which I do not regret so *shrugs* no regrets! Anyway, I think we're nearing the end now. That, or we're not even halfway through yet; there is no inbetween! But seriously im not 100% sure where this is going haha :P but I do know that there's at least one more full chapter of normal writing before it switches back to texting (sorry!it's hard to write fluffy stuff with text messages haha) AND ALSO EMBRACE THE NINATH THIS CHAPTER IS WILD HAHAHA and then we have some Julerose in a couple of chapters.. and obviously some Lukadrien hahaha
> 
> ANYWAY here we go!! :D
> 
> **WARNING: this chapter contains people throwing every beverage ever in the same jug and calling it punch. Also mild language but I feel like that's the lesser of two evils**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Adrien 

_**Luka** _

**Nino**

* * *

 

_**(20:22) hey.** _

 

(20:23) hi!! How's it going?

 

**_(20:24) better. I'm really sorry for what happened today_ **

 

(20:24) it's okay, you don't have to apologise! I'm glad ur feeling better :)

 

_**(20:25) thanks :) so... you were pretty worried, huh** _

 

(20:26) yeah. I was honestly so relieved when I heard from Nath

 

**_(20:27) yeah. He's a great friend. And.. you're a great friend too, Adrien. I hear you and Marinette spent ages looking for me. That's..._ **

 

**_(20:28) thank you._ **

 

(20:30) :)

 

(20:31) I'm so glad that you're safe.

 

**_(20:32) :) Nino's been really good to me too. I mean, he doesn't even know me but he's been looking after me and he's really nice. He's even letting me and Nath stay the night_ **

 

(20:33) yeah, that's Nino. His apartment is totally crazy, right? Mine's the one across the hall, actually. Not quite as interesting as his tho haha

 

_**(20:34) really? You guys live across from each other?** _

 

(20:37) yep! I'm still hanging out at Marinette's place right now, but I'll be going home in a minute. I can come round to say hi, if you want?

 

**_(20:38) really? I'd like that._ **

 

**_(20:40) :)_ **

 

(20:41) :)

 

(20:42) so I'll probably be round in like twenty minutes or smth ok?

 

**_(20:43) ok. :)_ **

 

**_(20:48) Adrien?_ **

 

(20:50) yeah?

 

_**(20:55) thanks.** _

 

_**(20:57) for everything. I really mean it.** _

 

_**(20:57) thank you for caring so much.** _

 

(20:58) hey, you'd do the same for me :)

 

_**(20:58) yeah. Yeah, I would. :)** _

~

(20:59) I'm going to come over soon to say hi to Luka if that's okay?

 

**(20:59) sure, no problem! I'm just cleaning up after dinner but we have some leftover pasta if ya want it!!**

 

(21:00) thanks, Nino. :)

 

** (21:01) yeah it's cool :) we're gonna play scrabble or cards or something in a bit. Wanna join? **

 

(21:03) sure! I'll be over asap

~

Muffled music played on the other side of the wall, and he heard somebody laughing. That was nice; Adrien was glad that they were all okay, and having fun. He stood outside the apartment, his hand raised hesitantly, ready to knock the door. Nino probably wouldn't mind if he just walked in, but he wasn't sure he was really ready. Because - _this was it._ He was finally going to meet Luka - properly, this time. And Adrien felt even more apprehensive than he had that morning. 

His own apartment was right behind him. He could easily turn and go home, make up some kind of excuse, and he wouldn't have to face Luka.

He knocked on the door.

'Hi, Adrien! It's been quite a while since we saw each other, huh?"

It was Nathanaël who answered the door. He was grinning, and wearing a party hat, for some reason. "Come in!"

 

Adrien started to laugh. "What is _that?"_

 

"What is what?"

 

"That. On your head."

 

"It's a hat. Come on! We have punch. It's not real punch, but that's what we call it if anybody asks."

 

He followed Nathan inside, shaking his head in disbelief. "Punch? I'm confused. What is going on?"

 

"Well, we were just going to play cards, but then Nino made punch, and he found party hats, so we turned it into a low-key party. Hurry up, we're about to play twister."

 

_"Twister?"_

 

Nino's apartment was warm and somehow welcoming - he hadn't been round for a while, and it felt nice to be back. The lights were dimmed, adding to the party atmosphere. Loud music blasted from the speaker system, and Nino was dancing in the middle of the floor, a party hat perched on top of his usual cap. Luka was sitting on the sofa, wearing what looked like a blue paper crown from a Christmas cracker. He held a glass of punch, and was laughing at Nino's ridiculous dancing.

When he saw Adrien, Nino cheered and danced over to him. "Adrien, my man! You're here!"

 

"And you're drunk."

 

"I am _not,"_ Nino protested. "It's non-alcoholic punch, you fool. As a matter of fact, I'm just very excited and happy! And I may have also consumed large quantities of sugar and caffeine. But _that's not the point._  Welcome to the party!" 

Nino took a green paper crown from his pocket and stuck it on Adrien's head at a weird angle, before taking him by the wrist and leading him into to the centre of the room. 

 

Laughing, Adrien allowed Nino to drag him further into the room. _Closer to Luka._ Taking a deep breath, he finally turned to face the sofa - finally turned to make eye contact with Luka. Earlier, in the bakery, they'd been in close proximity, of course. But they had only made eye contact from a distance; when Adrien actually reached him, Luka had buried his face in his hands the whole time. They'd never really looked at each other properly.

 

Luka stood up from the sofa and smiled at Adrien. He looked kind of...  _shy,_ which Adrien hadn't exactly expected. To be quite honest, he hadn't really known  _what_ to expect.

 

"Uh, hi! I'm Luka." Luka rolled his eyes. "Duh. You already know that. I mean, it's nice to meet you. Officially, in person, I mean. Again. But properly, and- I mean,..." He shrugged, with a halfhearted grin. "This is- wow. Hi."

 

Here, in person, less than a metre away from him, Luka looked more beautiful than anybody Adrien had ever seen before. The ends of his hair were dyed an aqua blue that perfecrtly matched his eyes, which sparkled in the dimly lit room. His smile was kind and warm and friendly and-

 

"Wow. I... yeah, it's nice to meet you! Properly.  I... have no idea what to say, this is-"

Adrien smacked his hand to his forehead. "Oh, look, somehow I can't even form coherent sentences!"

 

Luka laughed. "Well, that makes two of us, I guess. Hey, do you want some punch? It really is an...  _interesting_ beverage."

Without waiting for a response, Luka took his hand and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Once they reached the kitchen, Luka took a plastic cup from the counter and poured something into it before handing it to Adrien.

 

"So, um, I kinda want to apologise for earlier. I mean, I really flipped out. That was totally not cool." Luka shrugged. "I guess I was kind of nervous about finally meeting you, and then Chloé showing up, it just... y'know."

 

"Oh, it's fine! Honestly, I totally get it. I mean, Chloé can be..." 

Adrien sipped the drink. "Intense." He wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure this is punch?"

 

"What? Of course it's - honestly, I have no idea," Luka replied, laughing.

 

"What's even in it?" 

 

"Um... orange juice, coca cola? Coffee, I believe, along with some apple juice. And, uh, lemonade, I think. And, like, lots of sugar. I don't know, I think Nino made up the recipe."

 

"Ugh, this is why I don't trust Nino." Adrien laughed. "Punch. This isn't _punch._  This is a concoction of various weird drinks. I don't trust it."

 

"Some drinks just shouldn't be mixed. When I was six, I put orange juice in milk. It wasn't nice." Luka poured himself another cup of the so-called punch and downed it. "And then there was the time when-"

He was cut off by a very high pitched scream coming from the living room, and what sounded like Nino shouting _"No, not my monkey lamp!"_ at the top of his voice.

Adrien sighed. "You know, sometimes I feel sorry for our neighbours. Other times, I laugh at them because they're moronic enough to live in the same apartment block as us."

 

"Oh my gosh." Luka snorted with laughter. "What the hell is going on? Should we be going to help them or something?"

 

"Luka. If it involves the monkey, it's best not to get involved."

 

Pouring himself another drink, Luka laughed again. "The monkey, holy heck. I can't deal with this, it's too funny."

 

"Are you sure you should be drinking that much punch? I mean, are you sure that it isn't alcoholic?" Adrien asked doubtfully, and cautiously sipped his own drink.

 

Lukas face became a mask of pure horror. _"I have no idea! There could be cyanide in this, and we wouldn't even know!_ It tastes good, though."

 

Another scream came from the other room.

"Okay, I'm going to go and see one going on," Luka declared. "Only for the sake of that poor monkey. I hope it's okay."

 

 _"It's an inanimate object!"_ Adrien stated, laughing; but followed him out nonetheless. 

 

Back in the living room, Nino and Nathan were both holding the lamp, seemingly fighting over it.

 

_"Give up the monkey, Nino!"_

 

_"Never! The monkey stays on the coffee table!"_

 

"For goodness' sake, just unplug it and put it in the corner!"

 

_"No! He didn't do anything to deserve this terrible treatment!"_

 

Nath sighed. "Give it up, Nino. I'm moving the table."

 

_"No! How could you?! Go to hell! I hope you know that I hate you, Nathanaël. And so does Harold!"_

 

Adrien and Luka stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the scene unfold from a safe distance. 

"Are they joking? Or are they seriously fighting?" Luka whispered.

 

"I don't know," Adrien whispered back. "Sometimes it's hard to tell."

 

"Oh. Who's Harold?"

 

"The monkey, I think. Stay here. I'm getting the popcorn."

Darting back into the kitchen, Adrien opened cupboards at random until he found a bag of popcorn. Then he joined Luka again at the kitchen doorway.

"Look! Popcorn. Who needs to go to see movies when you can have a dramatic show right here in the comfort of your own home?" He tore the bag open and offered it to Luka, who took a handful, still watching curiously as their friends fought over the resin monkey.

 

"Adrien?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You've got your phone, right? We totally need to film this."

 "You're evil." Adrien laughed, whipping his phone out and pointing it towards Nino and Nathan. "I like it." He pressed the record button. 

 

_"Fine, take the lamp! I'm not the one going to hell. You can go to hell, Nino! And take your goddamn monkey with you."_

 

"Excuse you, Nathanaël! His name is _Harold!"_

 

"Screw you, Lahiffe! Take your precious little Harold and _leave me the heck alone!"_

 

Nath let go of the monkey, causing Nino to stumble a little, and stagger backwards a few paces, still cradling the lamp. He set it very carefully on the coffee table before turning back to Nathan and charging at him.

 

"Oh, my God," Luka hissed. "Are they actually gonna fight?"

 

Nathanaël immediately shrank back defensively.

But instead of hitting him or attacking him like everybody expected him to, Nino grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops  
> FKDKAHSHDKXNXNAKAHSJXNXHSKAKSKZHXJFJ omg
> 
> I wrote this at like 2am so I... don't even know. Apparently at 2am my brain goes "FiGhT ovEr MonKeY anD tHeN kiSs!!!!1!1!!"  
> Believe me, if I had enough money, I would legitimately buy a monkey lamp.  
> xD And i apologise if this is becoming complete crack, y'all know it's either crack or angst or both  
> Hahahaha anyway so I hope that you liked this chapter! My Luka diary blog is @juleka-couffaine on tumblr (I mean you probably guessed that, its kinda obvious hehe) And feel free to check out my 100% chat fic (in which I don't stray from the text messages like I did in this one rip) and 100% crack fic, 1800-MEME-TEAM. Yeah, the name says it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMIGOSH so I wasn't really sure how many chapters this was gonna be but I have a feeling it's nearing the end now. Obviously there's things to happen still and loose ends to tie up, but I think a couple more chapters and we're good! That said, I could get carried away and write another twelve chapters but I ain't promising anything ;)  
> But, in short, I feel like we're almost there. We'll see, tho :P 
> 
> So obviously this is chapter eight and a lot of this chat fic I've spent writing normally haha whoops but hopefully after this one we'll have some fully text message bits because I think the actual writing parts wrap up quite nicely in this chapter. There might still be snippets of regular writing but idk haha
> 
> Anyway, enough of the rambling - enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter Eight 

* * *

Adrien

  _ **Luka**_

* * *

 

As Nathan's stance became less defensive and he welcomed the kiss, Adrien and Luka turned to face each other slowly, eyebrows raised. Luka shrugged.

"Well, that was unexpected. You're getting this all on camera, right?"

 

"Totally." Adrien laughed. "Oh boy, I did not see that one coming."

 

"Really? I'd only spent like five minutes and I was already sensing the pining. They're in deep." Luka sighed. "Morons. I can't believe they had their first kiss fighting over a _monkey lamp._ Adrien, if we ever get together, you have to promise me that our first kiss will be _way_ more romantic than that."

 

Adrien made an incoherent noise. _"Luka!_  I'm filming. This is for blackmail purposes, you can't say stuff like that. It makes it rubbish blackmail material."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah! Now they can use it against us." Adrien laughed. Apparently a little too loudly, as Nino and Nathan broke away from each other and turned to look at them. 

 

Grinning apologetically, Adrien lowered the phone. "Uh, we... saw nothing?"

 

_"Adrien Agreste, you little- give me that phone, you bitch! Hey, come back-"_

 

He grabbed Luka's hand and they bolted from the apartment and into the hall, slamming the door closed behind them as Nino hurled insults after them.

 

"Wow," Luka laughed. "He's really mad, huh?"

 

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. But for now we'd better stay on the down low, or whatever they call it. Lay low. Play it cool."

 

"Adrien Agreste, you are pure evil."

 

"Actually, I'm kind of a ray of sunshine. You just haven't seen that side of me yet." Adrien laughed. "So, uhh, I believe we just destroyed all chances of you staying over at Nino's. Since I basically live right there-" he pointed over his shoulder at the opposite door with one thumb- "do you wanna sleep at my place?"

 

Luka smiled. "I'd love to, but I think I should probably be getting home. Juleka might be there and she'll probably be worried if I don't turn up. Thanks for the offer, though. I might actually take you up on that one day."

 

"That's cool, okay. Are you sure you'll be okay? I think it's still raining outside. I can get you an umbrella, if you want." He reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys, but then a sudden movement behind Luka caught his attention. Nino's door was opening again, and Nathanaël and Nino stood in the doorway and-

"Shit, they have nerf guns! Luka,  _run!"_

 

Luka reacted immediately, and he was halfway down the corridor in seconds; Adrien wasn't far behind.

Nath and Nino chased after them a little way. They were shouting and maybe laughing too. 

Adrien felt a foam bullet hit his back and he shrieked, sprinting down the hallway a little faster than before. 

Glancing over his shoulder as he ran confirmed that they were in fact laughing now, cackling evilly. Apparently those two couldn't stay mad for long. 

 

 _"Give me that phone, Agreste!"_ Nino screamed, giving a shout of triumph when he hit Adrien's ear with a well aimed shot.

 

Upon reaching to stairwell, Adrien took a flying leap and landed in a roll at the bottom where Luka waited. 

To others, jumping down the stairs like that would have looked dangerous, but Adrien had practiced it many times.

 

"What was that?" Luka asked with a gasp. "You could've hurt yourself!"

 

Adrien just shrugged, smirking, as Nino and Nathan appeared at the top of the stairs. They were now in fits of giggles and fired the foam bullets aimlessly down the stairs.

 

"That's our cue," Adrien laughed, taking Luka by the hand and leading him through the foyer area to the building's door, pushing it open. "Bye guys!"

 

"Bye!" Luka shouted. "Thanks for everything!" 

 

 _"Goodbye, you little shits!"_ Nathan cried. _"Have a nice life!"_

 

 _"Yeah, and stay out!"_ Nino added. 

Nath and Nino sharing a high five and dropping the guns was the last thing Adrien and Luka saw before leaving the building.

 

Once outside, the rain hit them immediately.

"Wow," Adrien remarked. "That was quite some day, huh?"

 

Luka grinned, and pulled an umbrella from behind his back, putting it up to protect them from the rain. 

 

 _"What?_ Where did you get that?" 

 

"I noticed an umbrella stand by the front door when I was waiting for you at the bottom of the steps. There was a sign above them - it said 'please help yourself to an umbrella but return it afterwards'. So I grabbed one on the way out."

 

Adrien shook his head. "You noticed that in... what, four seconds?"

 

"What can I say? I'm a very observant person."

 

"Okay, Luka," he said with a laugh. "If you say so. Luka, listen, I... I just want to say thank you. For..." Adrien gestured vaguely between them. "For... I don't know the words."

 

Luka laughed. "This isn't a song, Adrien."

 

 _"You know what I mean._  I can't find the right words to... Luka, I-"

He stopped with a squeak of surprise as Luka moved closer, wrapping his arms around Adrien, so Luka's hands, along the umbrella, were behind him.

 

"Adrien," Luka whispered, eyes not quite meeting his. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Adrien's eyes widened. The silence between them only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to notice the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella and the darkness of the otherwise quiet street - before he bit his lip anxiously, took a deep breath, and nodded.

 

It was different than he thought it would be: soft and gentle, and a little bit awkward, unlike Nino and Nathanaël's mildly aggressive kiss earlier.

This was different.

 

This was soft and gentle and awkward and _perfect._

~

January 24th

 

(00:03) hey, you get home okay?

 

**_(00:04) yeah :) you?_ **

 

(00:06) mmhmm! No sign of nerf guns, so that's good 

 

_**(00:06) hahaha I can't believe those guys** _

 

**_(00:08) Adrien?_ **

 

(00:09) yeah?

 

**_(00:10) thank you._ **

 

_**(00:11) thank you for everything. Thank you.** _

 

(00:12) huh? you don't have to thank me for anything, silly :)

 

_**(00:13) yeah, yeah, I know. :)** _

 

(00:19) look, call me crazy - and this is crazy. Totally crazy. But... Okay, I know we've only met like twice. Or, well, one and a half times, I guess. And we've only known each other for a month and stuff but I just have this feeling that's just so /right/ and i don't know how to describe it, I just...

 

_**(00:24) Sometimes the words you think you need least are the ones you need most.** _

 

(00:25) What does that mean?

 

_**(00:27) It means that you don't have to state something blatantly for it to be blindingly obvious.** _

 

_**(00:29) equally, sometimes it's easier to get straight to the point.** _

 

_**(00:30) so...... let's get straight to the point...** _

 

_**(00:31) I love you, Adrien.** _

 

(00:33) ... sorry, but I'm having a hard time seeing what's so 'straight' about that ;)

 

_**(00:34) DID YOU JUSJFKDJDJ FUCKI G HELL ADRIEN NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES YOU IDIOF** _

 

(00:35) idiof??

 

_**(00:36) IDIOT** _

 

(00:37) I love you too, Luka.

 

_**(00:40) really?** _

 

_**(00:42) you mean that??** _

 

_(00:43) yeah. Yeah, I do._

 

**_(00:44) okay :D_ **

 

(00:44) okay. ;)

 

_**(00:45) so I'm going to go get some sleep but we can talk tomorrow, right?** _

 

(00:46) yep! Night Luka xxx 

 

**_(00:48) goodnight Adrien. xxx_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW I love them honestly T_T so NEXT TIME we get some actual Julerose. I mean it's not like JULEROSEEEE simply because it would take me ages to build up to that coz I'm a loser ;D but it's there, because those gals are so sweet and lovely, also, I thought maybe I'd write a short accompanying piece for this from Juleka's perspective? Not sure tho - gotta finish some stuff first, I think. also, there is a list. A LIST. consisting of 500 things that I wanna write but I know I should finish other fics first so I'm slowly but surely wrapping things up and then I can move on, so that's cool! 
> 
> Anyways, hope ya liked this one, and have an excellent day!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i haven't updated in two months that is disgraceful 
> 
> jk i've been p busy and also writer's block like,,,, i genuinely didn't have enough motivation to write this fic anymore? but here i am at 3am and i remember that i already drafted the first 800 words for chapter nine. like. forty days ago. and forgot about it. whoops. 
> 
> anyhow, i'm back! honestly i'm trying to bring this towards the end now? like there are gonna be 1-3 more chapters but that's probably gonna be all. anyway this is where the actual julerose comes in! 
> 
> i have a heck lot to say, but i'll let you read the chapter first and yell in the notes down there. ttfn

Chapter Nine

* * *

 Adrien 

**Luka**

**Nino**

* * *

** January 26th **

 

_(09:15) OH MY GOD ADRIEN_

(09:16) What??!

 

_(09:17) MY SISTER IS GONNA GET MARRIED!!!!!!_

(09:19) WHAT?!?!! No way!! That's awesome!!!!!!!!!!

 

_(09:20) I KNOW_

_(09:21) I'M A LITTLE BIT TERRIFEID COZ SHE'S MY BABY SIS, YKNOW?? BUT IT'S AMAZING_

_(09:23) APPARENTLY ROSE BOUGHT HER A PINK CUPCAKE WITH A FLIPPING RING ON IT_

_(09:23) I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!_

 

(09:24) AHH that's so sweet!!! It's so exciting omg!!!

 

_(09:26) I KNOW I CAN'T FIDJSND_

_(09:26) they want me to be the best man fkddjdkxm_

(09:27) really?? That's so cool!!

 

_(09:27) yeah!!!! I need a speech and everything_

 

_(09:28) ...and a date. I can't show up a l o n e_

(09:29) oh, really?

 

_(09:30) yep. It's a necessity. I have no choice. Juleka's exact words were "you don't have to bring someone if you don't want to, luka"_

(09:31) wow. That sounds intense. Very threatening. 

 

_(09:31) yep! Juleka can just be like that sometimes_

_(09:32) you're coming with me_

_(09:32) asking but also telling_

(09:33) haha. 

 

_(09:34) ADRIEN???!!_

 

(09:36) of course I'll come with you, Luka. I wouldn't miss it for the world :D 

 

_(09:37) OMG!! Yay :D :D :D_

 

(09:38) :) when are they getting married?

 

_(09:39) a little over a month from now_

 

(09:40) wow, that's pretty soon

 

_(09:41) yea but Jules and Rose are extra. They wanna get married on Feb 29th coz they are extra and wanna have an awkward wedding anniversary_

 

(09:43) that's pretty cool actually dgjhdgjdfgdfhj

 

_(09:45) yeah! I mean, there was talk of a halloween wedding with costumes and everything but they wanted to do it sooner so they chose not to_

 

(09:45) omg a halloween wedding would be pretty awesome. But I think that Feb 29th is a pretty neat day to get married.

 

_(09:48) yep. Hey I gtg, I have to go practice. The group is supposed to be playing at the ceremony and we're two members down so we need extra practice dfghjdfjk_

(09:48) okie dokie 

 

(09:49) hey, Luka? 

 

_(09:49) yeah?_

 

(09:50) I could play, if you want?

 

_(09:51) seriously???!!! that'd be AAWESOMEEE!!!!!!! :D u wanna come practice with us now??_

 

(09:51) ugh, I can't, sorry. Got a shoot in twenty minutes. But next time, right?

 

_(09:52) totally!! We have a keyboard you can use, if ya want?_

 

(09:53) great!! :D see ya xxx

 

_(09:54) ttyl ;) xxx_

 

~

 

(09:57) oh my lord nnano 

 

(09:57) u hear about juleka and rose?

 

(09:58) they're getting married in like a month!!!!

 

(09:58) and I'm luka's date fkdkdkf

 

(09:58) but also

 

(09:59) but also I'm playing music. At the wedding 

 

(09:59) WITH LUKA DKSJDJDKAKSNSJSJ

 

(10:00)  XUXJJSJ DIDO@;@;*NXJ SD KAKD JS,!17ODKXNS;! (! (--:MSJ XHSJSJSJAJAM SKZdjjs &-&!, !@&28 wkKakka, wLl!&! --,;

 

** (10:01) who the fuck is "nnano" **

 

(10:02) NINOA QUIT BEING MEAN I AM GOING TO JULELA AND ROSE'S WEDDING WITH LUAK AND WE'RE PLAYING THE MUSIC IN THE PLACE AND OMG I CANT DEAL THIS IS WILD IT IS AMAZING I CANNOT DEAL NIONO

 

(10:03) so how are you?

 

** (10:04) confused. Who is "Ninoa"? **

** (10:04) hmm.... never heard of "Luak" either **

** (10:05) julela? niONO???? **

 

(10:05) SDJDKDKSKN GOOD BYE NUNO

 

** (10:06) are you actually fuckin serious right now **

** (10:08) can you actually not remember how to say my name **

** (10:08) do you actually know my name **

** (10:12) I hate you **

~

(11:01) sorry I had to go for a photoshoot 

 

**(11:03) wow, why do I feel like I'm in highscool all over again?**

 

(11:04) what??

 

**(11:04) just. You had to go for a photoshoot like dude w h y are you still letting your dad force you into these things?? You're like 17 now ur practically an adult**

 

(11:05) gjkffjjuf I am not 17,,,,, I am an adult >:( you should know how old I am by now honestly smh 

 

**(11:06) yyyyyyyyeah adrien you don't even know how to spell my name**

 

(11:07) okay let's change the subject. How is it going with you and Nath?

 

** (11:08) that was. Very subtle. 10/10 discreet subject change wow  **

** (11:08) but **

 

** (11:08) it's going good! He has yet to leave my home **

** (11:09) u at home right now? **

 

(11:09) yeah why

 

**(11:10) Adrien you literally live right across from me why don't you just come around and then we can talk like normal human beings and you can stop wasting my credit**

 

(11:11) huh

 

(11:12) okay I'm coming over

~

_(11:18) hey!!!! How's it going???,_

 

(11:19) I'm kind of concerned at your over enthusiastic punctuation use

 

_(11:20) Whatttttt? ????????!!!!!!_

(11:21) what's up Luka

 

_(11:24) I have a QUESTION_

 

(11:25) okay?? I'm listening 

 

_(11:26) What are we?_

(11:29) excuse me?

 

_(11:29) What am I to you?_

_(11:30) I mean, we did that whole "I love you thing" right? But what does that make us?_

(11:31) oh.

 

(11:32) I... don't know

 

_(11:33) Adrien_

(11:34) yeah?

 

_(11:35) do you wanna like... idk._

 

(11:35) do I wanna like what?

 

_(11:37) it doesn't matter_

 

(11:38) TELL ME

 

_(11:39) DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND_

(11:40) :D 

 

_(11:41) ????!!_

 

(11:43) HECK YES OF COURSE I DO YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS

 

_(11:44) :D :D :D :D_

_(11:45) wait_

(11:47) what?

 

_(11:48) are you sure?_

_(11:48) I'm a very chaotic person._

(11:49) Luka. 

 

_(11:49) no, really. I pour the milk before I pour the cereal. My signature has a little smiley face in the u_

_(11:50) Once I drank undiluted fruit squash because I thought it was juice,_

(11:50) LUkA 

 

_(11:51) and one time, one time I buttered the bread before putting it in the toaster_

(11:52) LUKA I LOVE YOU BUT SHUT UP

 

_(11:52) ... sorry_

 

(11:53) I'm at Nino's. Do you wanna come over?

 

_(11:54) hmm... idk. Is it safe? I don't wanna be killed with a nerf gun_

(11:55) we are forgivenethed

 

_(11:56) in that case_

_(11:56) I'll be there in five minutes :)_

_(11:57) but Adrien_

 

(11:57) yeah?? 

 

*(11:58) "forgivenethed"*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EyES EmOji* 
> 
> YO I have so much to say 
> 
> First of all yesterday was my birthday! this is not relevant in any way but i had a good time and that's all really :)
> 
> SECOND! A lot of you probably found me first on tumblr, @protectchatnoir. Well, my account was deleted by mistake. I'm trying to get it back. So far I'm getting ignored. But until further notice, I'm @protect-chat-noir! It would be really great if you could follow me there. I'd just hit 2,000 followers on my old account so it was a pretty sucky thing. Obviously not everything is about the number of followers you have, but starting afresh has been kinda tough for me since I'd been building up for a while. 
> 
> THIRD! on a happier note (? for some of you anyway) I got into steven universe and *cough* watched all of it in less than three weeks *cough* uhhhhhh anYWAY garnet is my fave I love her a lot and also I'm rewatching it even tho I just finished it I'm currently on season 3 for the second time,,,,,, anyways the reason I'm telling y'all this is cuz I now have a steven universe tumblr @carwashkid and an incorrect quotes blog @incorrect-su-quotes!  
> Also I'm be working on two SU fics so keep an eye out if you're interested! 
> 
> 4TH Lilagami is a wonderful and underappreciated ship that is all 
> 
> FIVE I just wanna say that y'all are great but if it's between midnight and eight am go to sleep right now 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING :D 
> 
> P.s. if I ever use practice instead of practise or vice versa I'm very sorry im bad at those

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm protectchatnoir :)


End file.
